Son Gohan's HS Love
by TheForceWeilder413
Summary: High School, huh? Doesn't sound that bad...Gohan is going to eat those words. He has to sort his feelings after an encounter with Videl as Gold Fighter, and Gohan. Will Videl fall for him? Will Gohan accept Videl after her wrong to him? REVIEW!


**I, Ken, still, am kinda a retard with this one. I wanted to type one of these so bad that I may have run it a bit together instead of it being a full, actual story. Uh, Review, maybe. Also, it's a one shot, I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel, but maybe, if I get enough reviews.**

**Anyways, here ya go! **

* * *

An ear-piercing alarm went off in Gohan's room as the sun peaked over the horizon. A hand came out of the sheets to push the snooze button and then slid back under. This was not going to be a good day.

Suddenly a blur of orange rushed into his room and started to bounce up and down on his chest, "GET UP GOHAN!" It was none other than Gohan's little brother Goten. Gohan groaned as he sat up and put Goten aside, "I'm up"

"Hurry Gohan, or you will be late for your first day of school!" They heard a feminine voice call out from the kitchen.

The seventeen year old demi Saiyan slowly slumped out of bed and onto the floor.

_Why do I have to attend a real school? Why not homeschool again? This is going to be a horrible day. _Gohan thought as he walked to the kitchen. Goten trailed right behind him.

They both walked into the room and saw three huge plates of food. One was slightly larger than the others. Both Son boys smiled as their father appeared from the kitchen. His hair was sticking in the only way that his hair could. He smiled, "Good morning guys!"

"Morning Dad" Both boys greeted at the same time.

They made their way to the table and chowed down on their food.

"So Gohan are you going to bring a special someone home today?" Chichi asked with a wink that made Gohan pale.

"MOM!" He yelled but was stopped by the 'Frying Pan of Doom' across his head. Dang that thing hurt!

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME MISTER!" His mother shouted back.

"Yes ma'am"

"So…" Chichi nudged.

"So what?" Gohan asked completely clueless.

"Are you going to bring a special girl home?" Chichi almost shouted again.

"No" He replied simply. Gohan knew that no girl would like him. I mean here is this half alien new kid who is really smart. He knew that he was going to be ridiculed from the start.

"Too bad" Chichi pouted. She took one look at the clock hanging above the sink, it read 7:15. Gohan saw the time too and finished eating then went to go get dressed. He put on a black muscle shirt and a white T-shirt on top of it. He put on some loose fitting jeans. The last thing he needed was girls checking his legs out if he didn't put on ones that hid his muscles.

He waved goodbye and took off into the skies towards his knew school. He tried to think of the name and it hit him. Orange Star High. Hmmm…doesn't sound that bad.

His ki sense went off and he looked down and was surprised to see about ten guys robbing a bank. He looked at his watch, 7:30. "I've still got time"

He pushed a red button on the side of his watch and he became clothed in his favorite red and purpled gi. He transformed to conceal his identity. Son Gohan did NOT want to become first page news. He would rather the Gold fighter be that guy, at least nobody would know the difference.

Gunshots could be heard all around the bank but Gohan was surprised to find a girl about his age fighting a few of the men. She was doing great until someone hit the center of her back and she fell to her knees. The man held a gun up to her head but was completely shocked when a man with golden hair grabbed the gun and crushed it.

"Guys get him!" One of the men said and they all pointed their guns at Gohan. He just stood there as the bullets bounced off his chest. He chuckled and rushed up to them, hitting them with his finger, knocking them out. Only one of the guys remained and he had his gun up to the girl's head. She let one tear fall from her crystal blue eyes. Gohan saw his opening when the guy blinked and sent him into the wall across the room.

The girl got up and went to Gohan, "Thanks"

"You're welcome miss" He said in his deeper tone, but did not look at her.

"You're the Gold fighter right?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

Gohan nodded and looked at her. She had dark black hair in to pigtails that went past her shoulders. She was wearing some jean shorts that went a little higher than mid-thigh. She had on a red V-neck T-shirt that had the word 'FIGHT' across the chest, her eyes shined an azure blue that caught his attention. All in all, she was beautiful.

Gohan turned away and started to walk away when he heard the girl call out to him again, "Yes" He said as he turned back to her.

"I'm Videl" She smiled.

"Videl…that's a nice name. It was nice to meet you, Videl" He smiled and lifted to the skies and into a dark alley while no one was looking. He returned to normal and pushed the red button again, changing back into his school clothes. He peeked his head out of the dark crevice to see if anybody was there. There wasn't a single soul around. Gohan took a step out and ran to his school.

On approach he bumped into somebody. He looked to see who it was and he was the same girl he saved not five minutes ago.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" She yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" He sheepishly smiled

Videl took a good look at this boy and tried to figure out where she had seen him before.

_Wait, he as the same spikey hair, but it is black. Same cute smile…wait did I just think he had a cute smile. He is just like any other boy…He is kinda…AAAHHH what is wrong with my brain! _Videl thought in frustration.

Gohan saw that she was mad and decided to see what was wrong, "Ummm…are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, "Go away, nerd!"

"I was just going into the school" Gohan said, "And I am not a nerd"

"Oh really? You must be the new kid who got a perfect score on the entrance exams. And only a true nerd could do that." She said in a hurtful way. She saw sadness in his eyes and regretted it for a second but it was replaced by anger. "And never bump into me again!"

Now Gohan saw her actual personality and walked away in frustration, _And here I thought she was pretty. She is just mean._

He pushed the doors of the school, leaving a very confused Videl. _What did I do?_

As the week went on, Gohan had become friends with a boy named Sharpner and a girl named Erasa. But that one girl kept following him and asking about his secrets, and every time he would try to talk to her she would become cold and mean. So he just decided to avoid her. And now after a week of school, she comes again.

"Gohan" She calls out nice and sweet.

Gohan became disgusted and walked away as she kept coming. He turned the next corner and rushed to the next hall, desperately trying to escape the girl he once thought he had a crush on.

Videl stopped and was very confused, "What is going on?"

"I think I can answer that" A girl voice said from behind her. Videl turned around to see her best friend Erasa with crossed arms and a disappointed expression.

"Well tell me, why is Gohan avoiding me?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You are so clueless…" Erasa shook her head, "He is avoiding you because all he has been trying to do is be kind and make friends, but you give him the 'I hate you' actions. You constantly bug him if he has secrets, every time the poor boy talks to you; you just become a rude person. I mean have you ever considered his feelings for once? Have you ever thought what it was like to be on his side of the coin? The bottom of the list because he is smart. Ridiculed for it. And to top it all off, you are being an evil person and hurting him, not physically but emotionally. Videl…you hurt Gohan and I don't know if you can fix it…But do you know the number one reason why he takes this so badly…" She asked her friend who was now almost in tears from the story.

Videl nodded, still holding back the tears.

"…He liked you. And you didn't even give him a chance to show it" Erasa whispered.

"W-What have I done?" Videl whispered to herself as she dropped the one book in her arm, "This is all my fault" _He liked me? Is that…the reason I feel bad? Can it be because…I kinda like him too?_

Erasa nodded and walked away but Videl called to her and she turned her head to listen.

"What do I do?" Videl asked.

"…Whatever you want…I guess that's what your best at" She responded coldly.

Videl was taken aback, now Erasa was against her, "Erasa…"

"Videl, you hurt one of my best friends…and I am not ok with that" Was the last thing Erasa said before she walked down the halls away from her friend.

Videl was at a loss for words. It was like her whole world was just turned upside down. Her friend just left her like this. That's when she caught sight of Sharpner.

"S-Sharper!" She called to him and ran. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a look of anger, "Are you here to stalk me too and rip out my heart just like you did Gohan's!" He barked.

And with that he walked away. Videl's tears could not stay in her eyes anymore and they slid down her cheeks. Normally she did not cry, but now that was all she could do. Her friends called her out and she had now known why Gohan was so distant to her.

She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. _I-I have to apologize to him._

After a few more days, she had no luck in getting close enough to Gohan to apologize. Every day she felt worse and every day she would try again. She tried to pass a note but when it reached him, he threw it away when he saw her name. She then tried to ask someone to tell him for her but when they mentioned Videl's name he walked away with a mad and sad expression. It was starting to get to Videl. She stopped eating lunch with everybody and would sit on the roof of the school and eat alone. She had lost sleep over this and she woke up in a deep sweat. Gohan just continued to hang out with Erasa and Sharpner, but, deep inside he missed Videl…only a little.

Now it was the fourth week of school and it was Friday, she was going to try to talk to him before the weekend. It was 2:05 and in five minutes the last class would begin. It was now or never.

As Gohan took the chemistry book from his locker he had many thoughts, _Good, after this I'll home…and away from Videl. _

Videl took a deep breath and started to walk towards the boy she hurt so much. Gohan felt a small ki approach to his right. It felt like Videl's but it was fluctuating in an unexplainable matter. It was rising and falling at a fairly high level.

He shut his locker only to find Videl looking at him. He closed his eyes and turned away from her and started walking away.

"Wait, please! Hear me out!" She begged and she was not someone to do that.

Gohan let his kindness get the better of him and he turned around, "Five minutes" He said gruffly, just like a specific Saiyan Prince.

"Ok" She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks"

"Well…get on with it" He said back.

"Right" She said getting back on topic, "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for all the things I have done. I have been a complete idiot and I am sorry. I should have been nice to you. I…can't explain why I was like I was but I have to apologize…and…" She paused.

Gohan raised an eyebrow in question.

"…Erasa…told me everything" She continued with a slight blush, "Sharpner…implied…that you liked me" Gohan's face flushed.

"So?" He gruffly responded, "You still don't understand. You can stand here and apologize but it won't make a difference. I still had you rip out my heart and stalk me for my secrets. And if it will get you to stop following me then yes, I am the Gold Fighter. I saved you and you were kind to a boy who you would probably never see and then when I bump into you at school as myself, you yell and when I try to be kind, you become a cruel person. I thought I liked you…but now it seems that I shouldn't have wasted my time. You just don't understand my pain."

"But I do understand, I hurt you and I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Gohan. I really…like you" She admitted with tears in her wonderful eyes.

"Videl…I…" He struggled for the words, "You…just…"

"I what, Gohan?" Videl asked afraid of the answer, "Tell me"

"You…don't care" He finally said, "You are lying to my face"

"No…I feel sorry…and I like you…I promise…I'm not lying" She whimpered as tears streamed down, "Please Gohan…I…I…"

Gohan held up his hand as if telling her to stop, "I'm sorry Videl…you just have hurt me too much…"

Videl threw her arms around Gohan in a desperate hug, "No, Gohan…please…don't"

"Videl stop…it hurts" Gohan said not for pain but for his heart.

"…" Videl cried into his shirt and tightened her grip.

"Please Videl…stop…crying" He put his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. She looked up into his dark black eyes, "Please…don't do this…I'm truly sorry for everything"

"…it hurts too much" He whispered, "My heart…is in…pieces…because of you"

"But I can fix it" She whispered back.

"…I don't know" He said in a barely audible whisper.

"My dear Gohan, please, even though I don't deserve your forgiveness will you please forgive me?" She asked breaking out into a pleading cry.

A chuckle came from Gohan as Videl looked up, "What?"

"_My _dear Gohan" He chuckled again.

"Yes…" Videl blushed.

"I don't think you get it…I can't…my wounds are too deep. How would you like it if your first crush was a complete jerk and acted like you were nothing…would you be crushed? Because I sure am…and then he comes to apologize…would you forgive him, the one person you had ever liked? The one who took your heart in his hands and crushed it like a grape, killing all the happiness you had…that's what it was like for me…but you saw it as you were mean and when you apologized I would forgive you and we could be friends, but the truth is, I don't know if I can trust you again…you didn't just break my heart…you destroyed it"

"Gohan…" Videl pleaded again while crying again, "I…" She stopped and pressed her lips to his. This shocked Gohan to no end. He just stood there as Videl kissed him. He did not respond but he did not pull back. Videl kept kissing until she needed to breathe. As Gohan opened his mouth to say something he was cut off by another kiss from her. This time though, he responded by moving his lips with hers. Her lips strangely tasted like peaches. And what's even weirder then that is that is Gohan's favorite fruit. Videl's insides felt like jelly as Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist moving downward but then back to his original spot. Videl's hands played with the hair on the nape of his neck. Videl's tongue asked for entrance into Gohan's mouth by running across his bottom lip lightly, teasing it. He slightly opening his mouth and her tongue darted in and battled with his. A moan escaped from both Gohan and Videl as their tongues intertwined with each other. Surprisingly this was both of their first kiss. At that moment, Gohan forgot everything he was mad for as he breathed in her scent.

Both teens stopped for after a minute, "That was amazing" Videl spoke up.

"Yeah…" Gohan replied dreamily.

"…Gohan?" Videl whispered.

"Yes…" He answered still a little dreamy.

"Will you forgive me?" She asked hoping with all her heart that he would say yes.

"…Ummm…" Gohan put a hand to his chin.

_Please, please, please, please! _Videl repeated in her head.

"Ok Videl…I think I can trust you" He smiled and hugged her.

Videl went crazy happy and started kissing him repeatingly on the cheek and lips, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you!"

"Whoa Videl…too much happy" He said putting a stop to her frenzy of kisses.

"Sorry, just really happy" Videl giggled, wait did Videl really just giggle? Out loud!

"Wow, THE Videl actually giggled like a little school girl!" Gohan joked with his new friend.

"Yes. She just did and it is all your fault" She joked back.

Gohan took one quick look at his watch and saw that they had been talking for almost fifteen minutes!

"Ummm…Videl, we are ten minutes late for class" He nervously smiled.

"No biggy, I'll just say that you and I were being talked to by another teacher" Videl mischievously smiled. Gohan caught the evil smile, "What are you thinking about? Videl?" He said as she crept closer, "Videl what are you doing?" Sweat ran down the side of his face as Videl came closer and closer. She pressed Gohan up against the lockers with her body pressed against his with her arms around his neck. Gohan breathed in deeply, this was new.

"Oh, Gohan…what's the matter? Does this bother you?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Gohan nodded but his body said otherwise. Videl wickedly smiled as she traced his lips with her finger and then to his chest. Gohan couldn't take this anymore so he crushed her lips with his. Immediately opening her mouth with his, he slid his tongue in and battled with hers for supremacy. He pulled back and let his hands drop, but he felt something smooth and he looked down to see his hands on her stomach under her shirt. He didn't even know he was doing that! He paled and got up from the lockers, "I am so sorry Videl"

She just smiled and kissed him again, then led him to the classroom. But just before they entered, Gohan stopped her.

"Videl" Gohan said, "I have to know something"

"Yeah, Gohan?" She said as she stood a foot away.

"Did you really mean it when you said you liked me?" He blushed.

"…Yes" Now it was Videl's turn to blush, "I really do and I am really sorry about everything" She apologized.

Gohan planted a kiss on her forehead, "I forgive you…even though what you put me through almost killed me." He admitted and Videl got a sick feeling in her stomach, "But…I still forgive you"

Videl smiled and kissed Gohan, and then they both walked in.

It was going to be a good day...

* * *

**There you go, I liked it, because, well, I wrote it eight months ago and its one of my first. **

**REVIEW!**

**No mean comments…**

**Uh, I think that's it…other than the fact that Dragon Ball Battle of the Gods is going to have Goku Super Saiyan God! Can't wait for that! Don't care if it is in Japanese!**

**Ken: (Smiles and gives a half salute) "Until we meet again guys!"**


End file.
